Opposite Mayhem
by FieryFafar
Summary: *Selection Stories* What if they had their exact opposite personalities? Ohohoho would you like to find out w


_1. Green_

"H-hey Leaf!" Green stammered as he waved at his female companion. The girl turned to meet his gaze, immediately causing him to flinch without reason. Taking one sharp breath, he looked at the girl. "N-nice to see you h-here. Your P-Pokémon looks stron_ger_…!" Green choked a squeak as his nerves got the best of him. His hands shook. His teeth shattered.

The more he stared at Leaf, the more he felt jumpy and utterly nervous. "Oh Arceus I need to leave I'm stupid bye!" Spinning his heels – in which Green almost tripped on his own foot – he dashed off, leaving the confused Leaf.

_2. Wally_

"Man I'm healthy as fuck." Wally stood tall on a cliff side. He took one long breath, fist pumping his chest as a sign of triumph. "Being healthy rocks!"

_3. Jun_

"Now now, if we take this route, we are able to reach the next city in sure time." Jun fixed the bridge of his glasses. The map he held was scanned properly, mind calculating the estimate time that they needed.

"Then again, if we take this shortcut, it might lead us some danger. I say we take the long road. We have no rush." Flashing a satisfied smile, Jun carefully folded the map and placed it in his bag.

_4. Cheren_

"Oh goodie! A Tranquill!" Cheren clapped his hands cheerfully as he spotted the Wild Pigeon Pokémon. Feet giving little stomps, he took out Snivy's Pokéball from his belt. "Come out Sushi! Come and meet this pretty pretty Tranquill!" Out he released his Snivy, the grass starter sighing heavily at his new nickname.

However, the minute Sushi opened his eyes, all he could see was a quite angry, very hungry Tranquill. 'Oh shit…'

"Yay new friends!" Hands rising up in the air, Cheren skipped in circles, ignorant at the fact that his starter was in deep trouble.

_5. Bianca_

"Cheren, you imbecile!" Bianca jabbed a finger at the dirty boy, a scowl curving her red lips. "You piece of crap! I told you not that a Grass-type is weak against flying. You stupid piece of dick!" Bianca continued poking Cheren's head, in which the boy merely stayed quiet in fear.

_6. Hyu_

"There is no rage. There is only love. Let us meditate in peace." Hyu sat cross-legged, eyes shut and lips purring a soft hum in front of the stunned Mei.

_7. White_

"Oh Arceus I miss my N he was so sugoi and romantic I need him back I can't live without him!" White cried helplessly as she lay under the bed. Suddenly, specks of dust flew and touched her leg, causing the messy brunette to scream a very loud, "HELP I'M BEING ATTACKED CALL 911 OR NAVY OR N!"

_8. N_

"Come White! Let's say you and me do some hunkin' dunkin' inside mah castle. I got toys and they ain't fo kids." N raised his eyebrows suggestively and he playfully nudged the scared brunette.

Thumb swiftly caressing his lower lip, N fisted his chest and winked seductively. "Come on baby, lemme show ya how to liberate yo pants!"

_9. Kotone_

"You stupid, ignorant, fucking excuse for a Pokémon!" Kotone yelled maniacally as she glared at the shivering Cyndaquil. Bending her torso toward the Fire Mouse Pokémon's face, Kotone softly spoke, "If you don't win this next battle," and as she reached her last words, her voice reached a very shrill-like, "I will make sure your fur will be turned in_to FUCKING FUR COAT!_"

_10. Silver_

"Oh what pretty flowers! Oh happy happy day to be alive and adorable!" Silver skipped around the field happily as he sang. Looking up the blue skies, he waved excitingly. "Hi Pidgeys! Hi Pidgeottos! Hope you have a happy day!" He raised one leg backwards, left hand closed to his fist.

"Arceus you're stupid." Kotone mocked plainly as she glared at the laughing redhead.

Upon hearing her words, Silver ceased his waving and looked at the grumpy girl. Besides being mad and snap back at her, the redheaded boy merely flashed a sunny smile and commented, "Now Kotone, that was rude."

"YOUR FACE IS RUDE!" Unlike him, she snapped.

_11. Red_

"Hey there partner! My name's Redionot but every calls me Red coz it's easier and less confusing man do you look cranky who ate a box of crankies today are you ready to battle wattle with me coz I'm ready ohohoho I'm so ready I can take on the Pokéathlon for ten years come on baby come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me come at me!" Red jumped and hopped like a madman, arms waving crazily in front of the clearly annoyed brunette.

_**END.**_


End file.
